Saving the Seeker
by vahanian
Summary: This is how I feel that epiosde eight 'Denna' should have ended. This is a one-shot, but please R&R. Hope you enjoy. Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am making no money from this.

A.N. Possible spoilers at the end from episode eight.

Richard's movements were jumpy and un co-ordinated as he reached his arm towards the dagger that Mistress Denna was holding out to him. His hand closed around the hilt, as he staggered towards the prisoner in white. He vaguely realised that he knew this woman, and that he should be helping her, not trying to kill her, but his thoughts quickly turned to how he could better please his Mistress

"Richard please, remember who you are." said the woman in white. He hesitated in confusion and looked uncertainly towards her, "You are the Seeker." she continued.

He felt Mistress Denna coming up behind him and then all he could think about was the pain as her Agiel was pushed into the small of his back. The only sound that escaped his lips was a small gasp, as he remembered the pain his Mistress was going through as well, because of him.

As soon as she released him, he turned to her and raised his hand to caress her face.

"I am sorry for causing you pain, Mistress Denna. I will do better now." Said Richard as he held out his hand for the Agiel, and he moved backwards on shaky legs to face the prisoner.

He slowly moved towards her and placed the dagger to her throat. He was just calming himself to push it in, when the door was disintegrated in a roar of fire.

Without a thought, he spun towards his Mistress with the intention of protecting her, only to realise that she was battling the prisoner. He walked towards them with the sole purpose of killing the woman, when a voice rang out from the door.

"Oh no you don't, my boy." he felt himself getting spun around and a strong hand wrenched the dagger away from him. He glared in fury at the long haired man in front of him. He tried to make his way back to his Mistress when he felt the man's hand clamp down on his arm.

"I think its best if you stay with me Seeker." he said kindly.

He heard his Mistress cry out and saw her tumble to the floor.

"Nooo." he shouted tugging furiously at the man's arm, who in turn held on even harder.

The woman in white rushed towards them, "We must leave quickly, I only stunned her." she gasped.

Her eyes flicked to him before darting back to the man behind him. He heard a muttered spell before the darkness rose up to engulf him.

LOTS.

Richard woke with a start and he quickly realised two things: one , that he was moving and two, his legs and hands were tied. He let out a soft groan and the cart was abruptly stopped. He heard two sets of feet walking across the gravel towards the entrance. The cloth was pulled back to reveal the man and woman from last night.

"Richard, I'm glad your alright." said the woman smiling at him.

"Yeah me too," replied Richard, "is there any chance you could cut me loose. I'm back to my old self."

"Sure" said the woman starting to climb up, but the man next to her held out his arm to block her path.

"Richard, what is our names?" asked the man in a serious tone.

"Look we don't have time for this, the Mord'Sith could be tracking our every move." said Richard angrily. He looked towards the woman who was frowning slightly.

"As Wizard of the First Order, I demand that you tell me what our names are or by the Spirits I will make you." the man growled menacingly.

"I swear that when I get out of here, I will kill you both for what you have done to my Mistress. Traitors don't deserve names." he spat furiously at them. He saw their eyes widen slightly as they backed away and pushed the cloth over the hole.

LOTS.

Kahlan recoiled slightly at the anger in Richard's voice. They pushed the cloth closed and walked a few paces from the cart.

"Why doesn't he know us? And why does he still call Denna his mistress?" asked Kahlan.

Zedd ran a hand over his face and looked gravely back towards the cart.

"It might be because it has only been one night. Or it might be because even though Richard was only there for two days, she would have worked relentlessly and without mercy to train him for Rahl. It's going to be a struggle to bring him back." said Zedd.

While Kahlan sorted out the horses, Zedd tied Richard securely to a tree, to ensure that he could not escape.

"You might as well kill me Wizard, I will tell you nothing." said Richard defiantly.

"I am not going to kill you, I am going to tell you about yourself." said the Wizard settling himself on the ground opposite Richard.

"Your name is Richard Cypher, and I am Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and that woman is Kahlan Amnell. You are the Seeker, and only you may wield the sword of Truth." said Zedd pointing to his right where Richard could see a hilt of a sword. "Most recently you were trapped in Brennidon where you helped the villagers stand up to Darken Rahl. You recently saved the life of a young listener. Your not evil or without compassion. You may have been tortured mercilessly but I know that there is a shard of humanity left in you."

"You are wasting your time, old man. And know this, if I ever get free I will kill you." he said with an icy glare towards Zedd and Kahlan.

LOTS.

Over the next few days, Richard refused to eat, and would scream and kick if anyone got near him. Zedd and Kahlan had taken it in turns to tell Richard bits about his life, but his mind could not be swayed from his loyalty to his Mistress. One of the reasons he didn't want them near him, was that he was slowly cutting away his bonds on a sharp piece of bark that was protruding into his back. At last the ropes were cut, and he glanced around to see if anyone had noticed. They were both deep in conversation so Richard jumped up and ran towards the horses. He was almost there when the tree directly in front of him burst into flames. He whirled around and saw Zedd with his arm outstretched. He knew that they were reluctant to use their powers on him, so he got out his Agiel and held it in front of him like a weapon.

"Bags, Richard. Have you had that thing the entire time?" exclaimed Zedd.

Richard didn't answer but his glare said it all.

"Zedd what is it?" asked Kahlan, keeping a weary eye on Richard.

"Just as Richard was losing himself when he was near Denna, in a much slower way he is losing himself because of the Agiel. We must get rid of it." said Zedd.

Richard watched carefully as they both flanked him. He saw Kahlan raise her arm to hit the hilt of her dagger across his head, when he spun around and hit her with the Agiel. She screamed in agony and fell to the floor unconscious. He then turned towards Zedd and struck out at him and minutes later the battle was over. Richard placed both of them in the cart and made his way back to the Temple.

LOTS.

He had left Zedd and Kahlan, who were still unconscious, with Constance while he was taken to Mistress Denna's room. He flinched when he saw how angry his Mistress was as she walked towards him. She struck him across the face with the Agiel. Richard spun around and landed on the floor on his stomach. He cringed in horror when he heard his Mistress say, "string him up." He was lifted into the shackles that dangled down from the ceiling.

"Mistress Denna, I came back, and I brought you a confessor and a Wizard of the First Order." Richard pleaded.

"You must be kept in line." said his Mistress as she pushed the Agiel against his stomach. Remembering how it was hurting his Mistress, he only screamed a few times.

After what seemed like an eternity he was released. He followed his Mistress as she left her room and went to the main hall. As she settled into her chair and he sat beside her feet on the floor, he felt two pairs of eyes watching him.

"Oh don't worry about Richard, while you have been unconscious for the last day, I decided to train him some more." said Mistress Denna patting his head.

Richard glanced at the two insignificant people that his Mistress was talking too, only to see identical expressions of horror and anger.

"You are to be executed but not before you are both trained by me, and believe me I will not be kind." said his Mistress and Richard felt a pang of jealously stab through him.

Mistress Denna nodded her head and Constance pushed her Agiel into their backs. Their screams of agony made Richard smile, at least they weren't having his Mistress to train them. Mistress Denna held up her arm and the Agiel was removed. Richard felt her turn towards him.

"You can end their pain Richard. Just take this dagger and kill them." said Mistress Denna and his heart ached with the need to please her.

He stood on shaky legs and staggered over to the prisoners. He hesitated as he saw the expressions on their faces. He realised that they were sorry that he had to kill them. Suddenly Mistress Denna was behind him, pushing the Agiel into the small of his back. He barely felt the pain and Mistress Denna gasped.

"Richard you are now ready to become Mord'Sith and swear allegiance to Lord Rahl." she said beaming. He heard his friends struggling wildly and telling him to fight it, but they were quickly subdued by the guards. "But your last test is to kill your friends."

He staggered over to Kahlan first. His hands shook with the effort to keep them still. He watched as she closed her eyes and resigned herself to her fate. She opened them and stared right into Richard's eyes. His eyes widened as his memories came flooding back, the good as well as the bad, and also his love for Kahlan. His hands shook as he dropped the knife, and he watched as Kahlan picked it up and turned towards his Mistress with it.

He walked over to the table and picked up his sword of Truth. He swung it around and impaled a guard through the chest with it. He felt the magic of the sword being pulled away from him, and all he could do was helplessly follow it. He looked up and saw Denna calling the sword, and him, to her.

He felt the familiar sensation of his mind emptying and his thoughts being replaced with that of his Mistress. He staggered towards her as she was preparing to leave.

"Come, Lord Rahl still has need of you." said his Mistress.

As he was walking towards the door, he heard a whistling sound going past his ear and the next second Denna was lying face down with a dagger rooted in her back. Richard looked wildly around and saw that Kahlan was the one who had thrown the dagger.

"Come on Richard, we have to get out of here." shouted Zedd coming up to him and grabbing his arm. He felt Kahlan grabbing his other arm as they pulled him away from Denna's dead body.

LOTS.

It had been two days since they had escaped from the Temple and without the destructive influence of Denna or her Agiel, Richard was starting to feel normal again. He could walk without staggering and hold things without twitching. He glanced around the fire towards his two friends, and said, "Kahlan, Zedd," they looked up at him questioningly, "Thanks for never giving up on me."

They just smiled and gave him a nod, and then went back to eating their supper.


End file.
